


Hvězdně pruhovaný muž s plánem

by kratula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poor Tony, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Steve Rogers se snaží být dobrým velitelem týmu, znamená to mít plán pro každou situaci. A Tony Stark zjišťuje, že jeho kolega zvládá i jiné věci, než motivační proslovy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (implied), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (implied), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Hvězdně pruhovaný muž s plánem

Nebylo nic otravnějšího, než být v pohotovostním režimu – přinejmenším podle Tonyho. Znamenalo to, že se ani nemůže jít zahrabat do dílny, protože, když už začal Tony Stark na něčem slušném dělat, nevytrhoval se z práce kvůli podružnostem jako jídlo či spánek a pracoval nekonečné hodiny, dokud nebyl spokojen s výsledkem.  
Jenže měli pohotovost, čekali na čerstvou zprávu od Furyho muže, aby mohli Avengers udeřit přesně ve správnou chvíli. Jenže ta chvíle mohla být zrovna tak za dvě hodiny jako za dva dny. K zešílení!  
Tony nevrle bloudil chodbami své věže a dumal, čím by se zabavil. Bruce meditoval ve svém apartmá a v téhle situaci nebylo radno ho zbytečně rušit.  
Clinta i Thora našel na střelnici, kde si vybíjeli nezužitkovanou energii velmi kreativní likvidací pohyblivých terčů. Tony chvíli zvažoval, že požádá Jarvise o rukavici s repulsorem a k těm dvěma se připojí. Popichovat Ptačího mozečka a Hrom do police je sranda.  
Jenže Clint měl neoddiskutovatelně lepší mušku a Thorovo kouzelné kladivo zas trumflo Tonyho repulsory mírou destrukce a to by našemu géniovi krapet kazilo požitek.  
Ale byl tu někdo, koho byla ještě větší zábava provokovat, než tyhle dva: „Hej, neviděli jste Kápa?“  
„Je u Nataši, ale radši bych je nevyrušoval.“ odpověděl mu lučištník, aniž se obtěžoval přerušit střelbu.  
„Proč?“  
„Nat už je z toho čekání nervozní jak pes ...“  
„To my všichni, Legolasi!“ přerušil ho trochu nezdvořile Tony a Thor pokýval hlavou: „Přesně tak, příteli Starku. Naše nervy jsou podrážděny tím nekonečným čekáním a tak se Kapitán nabídl, že ...“  
„Že co? Bude Nataše číst z Evangelia? Nebo pohádky pro malý skautky?“ ušklíbl se génius.  
Taky Clint s Thorem si neodpustili potměšilý výraz a lučištník se zasmál: „Jo, tak nějak. Špetka ústního povzbuzení!“  
„V tom případě je mou svatou povinností, zachránit Natašu před smrtí nudou!“ zahlásil Tony, odplachtil ze střelnice a ještě za sebou slyšel Clintův smích.  
Teoreticky měli všichni Avengers nárok na soukromí ve svých bytech, ale Tony byl domácí pán s právem vstupu, kdykoliv a kamkoliv. Proto ignoroval Jarvisovo varování, že je krajně netaktní vpadnout k někomu bez ohlášení a speciálním heslem vyřadil zámek Natašina apartmá.  
Rázně vešel do obýváku, zatím co si chystal nějakou průpovídku, když si uvědomil, že bytem vůbec nezní Stevův charakteristický baryton, zato slyší Natašu … naříkat? Vzdychat?  
U kohokoliv jiného by tyhle zvuky identifikoval mrknutím oka, ale v tomhle případě prodělal duševní zkrat. Teprve když viděl na vlastní oči, konečně váhavě uvěřil.  
Nat ležela na pohovce s pokrčenýma nohama a zipem na uniformě rozepnutým až úplně dolů. Se zavřenýma očima si hladila bradavku a pravidelně vzdychala, zatím co plně oblečený Kapitán Amerika klečel před ní a svými ústy se vášnivě věnoval jejímu klitorisu.  
„Co …? Prej ústní motivace! No do prdele!“ vylítlo z Tonyho po několika vteřinách šokovaného zírání.  
Nat otevřela oči a zdála se méně překvapená než domácí pán: „To má být jako požadavek, Tony? Postav se do fronty!“  
Steve konečně zvedl hlavu, otřel si rty a rozpačitě se usmál: „Eeeeh … hezké odpoledne?“  
„Sakra, co to děláš Kápo?“  
„Uvolňuju nahromaděné napětí? Už za druhé světové, jsem se naučil, že není pro tým nic horšího, než nezužitkovaná energie.“  
„Ale takhle?“  
„A co máme asi tak dělat? Jít si zahrát ping pong? Tohle je rychle, neobyčejně účinné a nanejvýš příjemné … pro všechny zúčastněné.“ teprve teď si Tony všiml, že Steve má rozepnutý poklopec.  
„Hele, od kdy jsi tak prudérní Tony?“ kroutila hlavou Nat.  
„Já jen … kde ses to sakra naučil Kápo? Vždyť se u všeho červenáš jak slečinka z penzionátu.“  
Stevovy líce opravdu zase o odstín ztmavly a on pokrčil rameny: „Prostě katolická, výchova, tu ze sebe nějak nedovedu setřepat.“  
„Takže tohle ses naučil v klášteře?“ zvedl Tony obočí.  
„Ach jo, Tony, já jsem nevyrostl v žádném klášteře ale v chudé části Brooklynu během krize, tam člověk rychle zjistil, že morálka je krásná věc, ale lépe se dodržuje s plným žaludkem.“  
„Co? Chceš mi říct, že ty, paragon národních ctností sis před válkou přivydělával …“ normálně neměl Tony problém, pojmenovat věci pravými jmény a dokonce Steva záměrně zlobit sprostými vtipy, ale momentálně byl natolik perplex, že ze sebe nedokázal vypravit nic explicitního.  
„Až tak zle jsme ta tom s Buckym nebyli, ale znali jsme dost lidí, kteří si tak občas ppřilepšili. Tyhle časy zformovaly můj názor, že nejen chudoba cti netratí a pokud tím nikomu neublížíš, tak ...“  
„Hej, pánové! Tuhle podnětnou diskuzi si můžete nechat na jindy! My tu máme něco rozdělaného!“ přerušila je mrzutě Nataša. Tony zvedl ruce v omluvném gestu a začal couvat z pokoje zpět na chodbu, zatím co Steve se znovu sklonil k Natašinu klínu.  
Stále ještě ohromený Tony zamířil do kuchyně, aby si dal pořádně silné kafe. Narazil tu jednak na Bruce, který si připravoval nepochybně velice uklidňující, ale neskutečně smradlavý čaj a taky na Clinta s Thorem.  
Seděli na barových stoličkách u centrálního ostrůvku, drželi se kolem ramen a hihňali se jak dva puberťáci, kterými ostatně byli.  
„Vy...! Vy jste to věděli, vy hajzlové! Prej ústní povzbuzení! Já vám dám!“  
Oba obvinění se rozchechtali ještě víc, až se málem skáceli ze židlí a Bruce zvedl hlavu od své páchnoucí konvičky: „Počkat? Neříkej, že jsi ještě nikdy neabsolvoval kapitánův motivační program.“  
„Ne!“ vybuchl Tony: „Jak mě asi mohlo sakra napadnout, že ten stoletej nanukáč umí se svou hubou něco víc než jen mlet o slávě a povinnosti!“  
„Je to tvoje věž, čekal bych, že víš o všem, co se tady šustne!“ pokrčil rameny Bruce, zatím co se Thor s Clintem dál svíjeli v křečích.  
„Tohle … tohle si ještě vyřídím s Jarvisem! A moment! Neříkej mi Bruci, že ty taky ...“  
Vědec lehce zrůžověl: „Inu, já tak výrazné potřeby nemám, ale ten druhý chlápek potřebuje občas upustit páru. Zvlášť, když dlouho nemohl ven.“  
„Jak ...ne! Vlastně to radši nechci vědět!“  
„Inu Steve je velice kreativní a Hulk se pokaždé cítil mnohem víc relaxovaný. Je teď mnohem snazší ho zvládat.“  
„Nepochybně, náš zelený přítel je Kapitánovi očividně oddaný a já ho naprosto chápu! Poznal jsem některá potěšení, mně doposud neznámá!“ konstatoval hromovládce a Tony si radši sedl, aby to s ním neseklo.  
„To proto, že seš až moc fixovanej na strkání kladiva do díry!“ ušklíbl se lučištník.  
„Chcete mi říct …?“  
„Že náš stoletej Kapitán nepřekonatelně líže a kouří!“ dopověděl za Tonyho Clint a spokojeně se křenil: „A ruční techniku taky nemá marnou!“  
„Udělejte mi někdo kafe! Silný! A nalejte do něj panáka! … Radši dva!“ poručil si Tony, opřel hlavu do dlaní a pomalu to rozdýchával.  
Když před ním stál hrnek černé břečky, vonící bourbonem, zeptal se: „Takže mi chcete říct, že kdykoliv si šel Steve s někým z vás motivačně promluvit, tak jste si to rozdávali?“  
„No vždycky ne. Většinou jsme fakt mluvili, třeba po tom průseru na střední škole. Ale někdy zkrátka řekl, že je potřeba odbourat stres ...“  
„A proč jsem byl sakra vynechaný?“  
„No, protože máš Pepper! Bruce teď nikoho nemá, Nataša je už dlouho single, já … u mě je to složitější, ale vlastně taky a tady Thor ...“  
„Dokud fungoval můj vztah s Jane, tak mi Steven nikdy své relaxační techniky nenabídl.“  
Dál se v diskuzi o Rogersových sexuálních hrátkách nedostali, protože Jarvis ohlásil telefonát od Furyho agenta – obrana nepřátelské základny je momentálně oslabena, je čas jednat.  
Během čtvrt hodiny už seděli všichni s plnou výstrojí na palubě quinjetu a za další čtyři hodiny byla další buňka AID zničena.  
Nebyla to vysloveně náročná akce, už zažili horší, ale přesto byla každý člen týmu večer patřičně unavený. Takže se večer rozešli do svých pokojů, žádný filmový večer nebo posezení nad donáškovým jídlem. Jen Steve se ještě vrátil do společné kuchyně, aby si doplnil zásobu minerálek ve svém bytě a našel tu Tonyho, jak pomalu usrkává z tumbleru jantarovou tekutinu.  
„Hej, Rogersi! Zjevně jsem tě hluboce podcenil, ale prozraď mi jednu věc. Kde se sakra naučil ty svý jazykový techniky?“  
Steve se usadil naproti němu a usmál se: „Pokud jsem pochopil, Howard o mě rád mlel až do omrzení, takže si určitě pamatuješ, co jsem dělal, než mě konečně nechali bojovat.“  
„Jo, jezdil jsi s USO souborem a prodával válečný obligace.“  
„Šest měsíců ve společnosti třiceti mladých tanečnic. Všechny se chtěly bavit, ale ne otěhotnět. A co mě nenaučila děvčata, to jsem pochytil od direktora – byl na chlapy.  
A ještě v jedné věci byl celý ten USO cirkus užitečný. Poučil mě, že sexuální frustrace rozkládá morálku stejně rychle jako hlad a zima.“  
„Mám to chápat tak, že když jsi velel Howlies ...“  
„Tak jsem si sem tam podali pomocnou ruku, jo. Často jsem bývali celé týdny za nepřátelskou linií, to ses nemohl jen tak sebrat a jít se povyrazit do nejbližšího města do baru.“ pokrčil Steve rameny.  
Tony důkladně upil ze své sklenice a zasmál se: „A já si vždycky myslel, že seš panic, vzorně čekající až do svatby a ty seš zatím možná větší vošoust než já!“  
„Záleží na tom, jak to bereš. Moje ústa a ruce jsou k dispozici pro zábavu, ale jsou věci které si vyhrazuju jen do vztahu a nikdy jsem je nedělal s nikým jiným než s Buckym.“  
Tony se ještě jednou napil a usmál se: „To vlastně není tak blbá filozofie! A hele Kápo, byl bys v rámci svejch limitů svolnej ke trojce?“  
„Já už jsem ve trojce byl, ale … co Pepper?“  
„Ta bude nadšená!“

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je zatím největší erotika, jaké jsem se literárně dopustila, takže mě extrémně zajímá Váš názor.
> 
> A taková perlička pro milovníky historie. Thorovu větu: "Poznal jsem některá potěšení, mně doposud neznámá!“ jsem si vypůjčila u francouzského krále Ludvíka XV. Řekl to svému komorníkovi po seznímení se svou poslední oficiální milenkou, madame du Barry. Komorník se údajně ušklíbl a odvětil: "To protože jste nikdy nebyl v bordelu, sire!"


End file.
